


‘Cause Way down Deep Inside I've Got a Dream

by tacomuerte



Series: Femslash February 2017 - Chlonette Edition [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Femslash February 2017, Humor, Identity Porn, They’re all Oblivious, sexual inuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacomuerte/pseuds/tacomuerte
Summary: Alya has a problem. Her best friend is refusing to admit her crush on Queen Bee. Sometimes, the only way to help a friend is to treat them like an enemy.* * *Title from "I've Got a Dream" on theTangledsoundtrack.Femslash February 2017 Day 7: Frenemies





	

Alya stifled a yawn as she waited for another school day to kick into gear. Her late nights were really starting to have an effect on her. Soon, she wouldn’t have any right to poke fun at Marinette because Alya would be right beside her falling asleep in the middle of lecture.

Trixx had warned her that this might happen with the strategy they had settled on, but it was the best way to avoid suspicion, even if it meant going to exhausting lengths to prevent the citizens of Paris and the other Miraculous heroes from knowing they had a fourth superhero in their midst by constantly maintaining an illusion of invisibility when out on patrol and fighting akumas. 

It wasn’t as if she didn’t contribute in the fight against Hawk Moth. She did. She simply worked from the shadows, using her illusions to strike in secret while still filming for the Ladyblog. If she had abandoned her blog every time she was needed against an akuma, people would ask questions, and that might create a path leading straight back to her, revealing her identity to the world and putting her family and her friends in danger.

At least her chosen method of fighting amused Trixx. The fox kwami loved the fact none of the other heroes realized Alya was right there beside them the whole time.

But it did leave her exhausted most of the time.

In an effort to stay awake, she focused on her classmates. They were all in their usual cliques and talking about their usual subjects. Not that she would ever want to hurt any of their feelings, but most of the conversations weren’t nearly interesting enough to keep her awake.

The exception was directly in front of her, where Adrien and Chloé were good-naturedly debating who was the more valuable ally to Ladybug: Chat Noir or Queen Bee. This was a long-standing disagreement, although it didn’t rise to the level of heated argument since Chloé had decided some time ago to join the rest of the human race in growing the hell up.

Alya chastised herself for the mean thought. It had been a long time since Chloé deserved scorn, although there was still a good amount of friction between her and Marinette. The two former “mortal enemies” had made an uneasy and often broken peace after their constant bickering had cost both of them their chance with Adrien, who was now seriously involved with Aurore Beauréal of all people. Alya could never say so out loud in front of either Chloé or Marinette, but Adrien and Aurore made a striking and very happy couple.

For a moment, Alya was tempted to insert herself into the discussion and see if she could egg them on. Trixx was a bad influence in some ways, and Alya had picked up a bit of the kwami’s teasing nature.

Before she could decide on her course of action, Adrien went for his tried and true strategy of asking Marinette’s opinion, since she could always be relied on to come down on the side of Chat Noir.

Of course, neither Adrien nor Chloé knew what Alya did, which was that certain things had changed when it came to Marinette’s opinion on this subject.

Fighting a grin, Alya watched the scene unfold while she made a mental note to blame Trixx later for her recently discovered love of gossip and secrets.

“What do you think, Marinette?” Adrien asked, feigning innocence. Alya almost laughed aloud because Adrien knew exactly what he was doing.

Chloé knew, too, because she immediately threw her hands up and growled, “So unfair, Adrien! You know she always picks Chat Noir!” 

The blonde glared daggers at Marinette as if she were daring her to pick Chat Noir again.

Thus the trap was laid, and Alya’s heart raced a little bit as she watched her best friend start hemming and hawing, doing her best not to answer.

“Well,” Marinette stammered. “B-both of them are really… y’know… great and everything…” She trailed off, refusing to meet Adrien’s eyes.

Chloé narrowed her eyes at Marinette and then flicked her gaze between Adrien and Marinette. Finally she tilted her head in a way that betrayed her suspicion that the brunette’s crush on Adrien had returned in full force. 

To anyone familiar with Marinette and her years of dreamily fantasizing about Adrien, this would be the logical conclusion. Alya knew better, though.

“Really, Dupain-Cheng?” Chloé asked, acidly. “I thought we were past all this.”

“Past what?” Adrien asked, naively. The boy was sweet, but Alya wasn’t sure he could outwit a tranquilized squirrel if you gave him a cheat sheet ahead of time.

Chloé stared at Adrien in complete disbelief. If she hadn’t looked so completely shocked, Alya might have been able to keep a straight face, but it was no use. 

Alya broke out laughing, drawing her three friends’ attention. Chloé and Adrien watched her curiously as she tried to get herself back under control. Marinette looked a little fearful, likely having a very well-founded suspicion as to what precisely Alya found so humorous.

“Sorry,” Alya wheezed, wiping away a tear. “I know Marinette’s always been your ace in the hole, Adrien, but you might have to look for someone else to back you up in the future.”

Marinette went pale, and Alya was faced with a choice. Quickly, she evaluated her two obvious paths. Down one road, she could keep her mouth shut and make up some nonsense excuse. Down the other, though, she could nudge her best friend and admittedly get some good-natured teasing in, too.

When she thought of it that way, the choice was clear. It didn’t hurt that she had watched Marinette pine for years over a boy that **still** didn’t know she had crushed hard on him. No way was she letting Marinette put herself (and Alya) through that again.

“What on Earth are you talking about, Césaire?” Chloé asked. 

Alya opened her mouth to continue when Marinette interrupted. 

“Don’t you dare, Alya!” she said, heat creeping into her voice over the earlier embarrassment.

“Marinette,” Alya said sweetly. “I love you. You’re the best friend anyone could ever ask for.” She put her hand on Marinette’s shoulder and squeezed affectionately. “That’s why I can’t remain silent any longer.”

Marinette made a strangled noise and went scarlet.

“My girl here,” Alya said. “Is totally on Team Queen Bee these days.”

Both Adrien and Chloé looked at Marinette in shock.

“I thought you were a Chat Noir fan, Marinette!” Adrien said in disbelief.

Chloé’s surprise was quickly transforming into smug satisfaction, so she just chuckled and gave Adrien a tight-lipped smile.

“I am,” Marinette squeaked. “I just… well…”

“And when did this very overdue epiphany occur?” Chloé asked, examining her perfectly manicured nails. 

Marinette opened and closed her mouth several times like a fish gasping for air as she flitted her eyes between Alya, who winked at her embarrassed friend, and the others.

“At a sleepover about two weeks ago,” Alya helpfully supplied.

Marinette finished the answer through gritted teeth. “I may have sort of talked in my sleep and said that Queen Bee is really pretty.”

Well, that wasn’t precisely what Marinette had said, and describing it as “talking in her sleep” wasn’t exactly accurate, either. Alya decided to tease it out a bit more, though, and see if Marinette would own up to her feelings herself.

“Pretty?” Chloé said, faintly. Her cheeks had slightly pinked, and Alya found herself wondering if it meant the blonde was jealous. Interesting.

Adrien looked confused. “Yeah, she’s pretty but how does that make her a better ally to Ladybug? Chat Noir’s pretty, too.” 

Alya decided to step in before Marinette choked to death by swallowing her own tongue, which seemed to be more and more possible every second.

“It’s all context,” Alya said, mysteriously. 

Their conversation was cut off as the teacher came in and called the class to order. Marinette pouted for the entire lecture and cornered Alya in the hallway after the teacher dismissed them.

“What was that?” she demanded. “You’re supposed to be my best friend, but you embarrass me like that?”

Alya sighed. “Marinette, you never stepped up with Adrien and what happened?”

The brunette grumbled out something unintelligible, but Alya felt her point was made.

“That wasn’t to humiliate you, girl,” she said, injecting as much love as she could into the statement. “You are a catch, and you need to put yourself out there. Next time I interview Bee, I’ll mention you, okay?”

Marinette squeaked, took a moment to recover, and said, “You think that might work?”

“Maybe,” Alya answered honestly. “But you know what won’t work? Hiding your feelings.”

Sighing, Marinette nodded. “But did you have to tell them I had **that kind of dream** about Queen Bee?”

Before Alya could point out she hadn’t said anything of the sort, Chloé, sounding ten kinds of alarmed, asked, “You had a what about Queen Bee?!” 

Neither girl had realized the blonde had approached them.

Alya had found it perplexing at first that Chloé seemed so flustered over Marinette’s crush on Bee, but the more she saw, the more Chloé gave away her own jealousy over Marinette’s affections.

Marinette, who had grown very used to Chloé mocking her over the years, seemed to interpret Chloé’s question as another round of taunting, even if Alya suspected that another motive was behind the suddenly jittery mayor’s daughter.

“Alya’s right,” Marinette insisted, voice growing louder as she went. “So what if I have a crush on Queen Bee? Is that a problem?”

“No,” Chloé whispered. “Not at all.”

Alya had the distinct feeling the blonde was weighing the merits of literally running away from the conversation.

It was great that Marinette was showing confidence, but Alya felt compelled to test a theory about Chloé’s newfound interest in Marinette’s romantic interests.

“That’s right, Chloé,” Alya agreed. “Marinette has nothing to be ashamed of at all. So what if she’s had several naughty dreams about Queen Bee?”

Marinette squeezed her eyes so tightly shut that Alya suspected that she was trying to will herself into invisibility.

“S-s-several?” was all Chloé managed to stutter out.

“Alya!” Marinette whined.

“What? You like her, right?”

“Yes,” Marinette growled, eyes still closed. “And Chloé has no right to judge me for it.”

Chloé didn’t seem able to do anything but look simultaneously panicked at the idea of Marinette having a thing for Bee and hurt that Marinette thought she was being a bigot, which confirmed to Alya that Queen Bee had a rival for Marinette’s affections.

It was time to take some pity on the poor blonde before she ended up having an aneurysm.

“I think she’s just surprised,” Alya said gently, winking at Chloé, which didn’t seem to have any effect on the girl. “She’s definitely not judging you, considering…”

Chloé’s terrified eyes locked onto Alya’s, which was strange. Everyone had known for years, so it wasn’t like Alya was revealing some deep secret.

“Considering what?” Marinette asked. She had finally opened her eyes and was now glaring at Alya.

Okay, maybe it **was** a secret from Marinette. She could give Adrien a run for his money in the Oblivious Olympics.

Alya didn’t get a chance to answer as Adrien, who had just joined them, supplied, “Chloé’s had a huge crush on Ladybug for years, Marinette.”

Roles instantly reversed as Chloé now closed her eyes and groaned while Marinette looked taken aback. This too was notable to Alya. Maybe Marinette hadn’t ever considered her rival’s feelings and was now seeing her in a new light as well.

Adrien patted Chloé’s shoulder. “Everyone knows, Chloé, and no one thinks there’s anything weird about it.”

Marinette surprised them by giggling. “No!” she quickly assured Chloé seeing the blonde ball her fists up, ready to fight. “I’m not laughing at you, Chloé!”

Taking a deep breath, the brunette continued. “It’s just a bit ironic, you know?” To emphasize her point, she glanced at Adrien before adding, “That we both have a crush on a superhero.”

Chloé clued in and nodded with a sheepish smile. “Oh. Yes. I see what you mean.”

So did Alya, who couldn’t help a smirk.

Adrien seemed none the wiser, which sadly didn’t surprise Alya at all.

“What is it you like about Queen Bee, Marinette?” Chloé asked far too casually.

Alya rolled her eyes because that was the least subtle way possible to try to figure out what the competition had going for her. Chloé might as well have taken out a neon sign asking what she could do to attract Marinette’s attention.

Marinette’s face grew serious. “She’s really brave and she’s smart and funny and doesn’t perv on Ladybug like Chat Noir does.”

Adrien made a noise of protest the three girls decided to ignore.

“And she just puts her whole heart and soul into fighting akumas and saving people,” Marinette finished.

“Oh,” Chloé said, looking contemplative.

Adrien was about to interject, and Alya knew it was to insist that Chat Noir was all those things, too. Alya wondered if she should tell Aurore that she had some competition, but decided she had enough battles to fight already. The problem was that Adrien wasn’t going to let it go unless something drastic occurred, and Alya could take care of that although it might take a few days for Marinette to forgive her.

Concluding it was worth the trouble, Alya added follow-up to Marinette’s assessment of Bee’s attractive qualities.

“Marinette also really likes Bee’s butt,” Alya said firmly.

Both Chloé and Marinette choked when they heard that, but it did have the result of stopping Adrien in his tracks.

“Alya,” Marinette said threateningly as she recovered.

The blogger shrugged. “It’s not a secret. You said it in class.”

“I what now?!” Marinette exclaimed. “I did no such thing!”

Alya waved over Juleka, Rose, and Sabrina. She pointed at Marinette and said, “Remember last week in Chemistry, girls?”

“Oh,” Sabrina said as the other two nodded. “Marinette… um… dreaming about Queen Bee?” She offered Marinette an apologetic smile.

Marinette stood there gaping as did Chloé.

“Wait a minute,” Chloé said. “Where was I?”

“You and Adrien had emergencies at home that day,” Alya said. “And then both of you got stuck in traffic because of that armored car robbery Bee and Chat stopped.”

“Oh,” Adrien said. “I wondered why everyone was whispering when I got back.”

“This did not happen,” Marinette insisted. “The teacher would have said something to me!”

“We woke you up before lecture started,” Rose answered, rubbing Marinette’s shoulder to soothe the distraught girl.

“And I slept through an armored car robbery?” Marinette asked, startled. “And said… something about Queen Bee?”

“It’s true, Marinette,” Juleka said, kindly.

Rose wrapped an arm around Marinette. “No one thinks you did anything wrong.”

Nino, Kim and Alix had seen the gathering and wandered over as well. 

“What’s up?” Nino asked.

“Chemistry last week,” Sabrina said. “Marinette’s feeling a little embarrassed.”

“Oh!” Alix said, knowingly. “Don’t worry about it, Marinette.”

“Yeah,” Kim said. “What you said was pretty accurate.”

“Kim,” Nino said, shaking his head trying to stop the jock. Alya had a sinking feeling she was going to be in major trouble later. She hadn’t thought this conversation would go quite this far.

“Wait what?” Marinette said.

At the exact same time, Chloé—who looked for all the world like the last thing she wanted was to hear the answer—asked, “Accurate?”

Kim, trying to cement his own spot in the Oblivious Olympics, barreled on saying, “Yeah, you were sleeping on your desk and then just started talking saying that it looked like Queen Bee’s butt was poured into her outfit, and then you kept saying, ‘Oh, Bee!’ over and over.”

Marinette went rigid.

Chloé covered her mouth. Her eyes looked ready to pop out of her head.

Kim nodded and said appreciatively, “Like I said… accurate about her butt in that costume at least.”

If Alya had been asked, she would have said that if anything bizarre was going to happen right then, she would have bet everything on Marinette fainting. Luckily, no one asked because Alya would have lost everything.

Marinette, in fact, did not pass out. Chloé, however, did actually run away from the conversation. Literally.

Alya revised her assessment that Chloé might have a crush on Marinette to her **definitely** having a crush on Marinette.

Needless to say, no one after that was able to focus the rest of the day on anything even resembling their studies, and Marinette refused to speak to Alya.

For her part, Alya did regret what had happened. She decided to give Marinette some time to cool down, so she kept her distance. That night, she went out on patrol and swung by the bakery to see if she could spot Marinette and see if she was okay.

To her surprise—and frankly her overwhelming excitement—when she arrived across the street from the bakery, she saw Marinette on her balcony very aggressively kissing Queen Bee.

Smiling, Alya leapt from roof to roof, happy that her friend was taking her chance. Even if Alya’s methods were a tad questionable, it was hard to argue with results. She only hoped that Marinette would let Chloé down gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Similar to Alya, I also have a problem. Picking through Disney songs for titles is very hard, and I don’t know if I can manage it for 28 days.
> 
> On to the story!
> 
> I'm more or less happy with this scene. I think there’s some funny stuff in it. I love that I can once again use my trope of Chloé attempting to escape feelings by physically running away from them. I love how oddly bizarre everyone’s inability to see through their superhero identities comes across. I kinda love this version of Alya whose field of f**** is barren.
> 
> Thus completes Week 1 of Femslash February wherein I foolishly decided to use Disney songs for every title and included a secret sub-theme. Basically for this first week, every story is about someone realizing their feelings... except for Day 4 although I'm going to claim that Alya and Sabrina realized they feel so over their best friends bickering all the time as a form of foreplay.
> 
> Sure, that... sorta works. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story! Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
